Facing Darkness in the Dark
by unknown20troper
Summary: Sequel to Parallel Problems. The Darkness has came back to Fairy World, after an eon long absence, but the Chosen One has lost his fairies and his memory. Can the world be saved without the combined trio of Tim, Cos and Wanda? Timmy/Tootie
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

_**Facing Darkness in the Dark**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**Prologue **

Jorgen Von Strangle looked at his TV screen. The Darkness seemed to be approaching Fairy World. Wasn't that impossible? He thought the Fairy Council had banished it from Fairy World, and that the Fairy Warriors were a good defense against it.

Apparently not.

BOOM!

Jorgen appeared at the Cave Prophecy Cave. He gazed at the ancient cave paintings, looking for some indication of what to do. The Chosen One was wearing pink, and seemed to have buckteeth. Could it be? Timmy Turner?

Jorgen had taken his fairies away and wiped his memory months ago. They had quit after Timmy had mistreated them in various selfish, violent ways.

Timmy wouldn't be able to save the world without them, but even though Jorgen was a sadist, he wouldn't disobey Da Rules and assign them back to him.

The Worlds were doomed!

However, Jorgen knew that he could prevent doom from coming any faster. The Darkness and its Eliminators were attracted to the sound of the Chosen One's name. Jorgen knew how to make it so no one would ever say "Timmy Turner" again.

He did a complicated spell with his wand, causing everyone (but a select few, including himself) that ever heard of or knew Timmy to forget all their memories of him, and not know how he was if they saw him again.

Jorgen hoped that would afford the world at least a few more days of existence.

Next, if the world existed tomorrow, he'd turn all the fairies into gumballs and store them in a gumball machine in the human world.


	2. Ignored and Forgotten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ignored and Forgotten**

Being ignored and forgotten by everyone was a usual situation for Timmy Tiberius Turner, but this was just pushing it. His parents didn't know what his name was, and weren't even able to make a faint guess. They didn't even seem to know they had a son.

Timmy decided to call his friends to play the Crash Nebula video game with him, but his friends didn't know whom he was when he called. Tootie, who had decided to disguise herself as a human, didn't POOF to his house to play with him, and weirdly enough, didn't know whom he was. Earlier, Timmy might have wanted that, but now, he liked Tootie, and didn't want her to ignore him.

Timmy wondered if the Fairies, Anti-Fairies or Pixies were behind it. That many people ignoring him had to be magical, right?

He supposed so, but it having an entirely mundane cause could be possible too.

However, Timmy knew that magic was the only thing that would cause Tootie to ever forget about him, or ignore him.

He wondered what to do. Wait till everyone remembered him again? Coerce Tootie into using her magic to make everyone remember him? Watch Crash Nebula, read Crimson Chin comics, and do other fun things till their memories of him came back?

Timmy chose the last option. It was the most fun!

* * *

Jorgen Von Strangle watched Timmy's reaction to suddenly being forgot about, and groaned. He hoped the Cave Prophecy was kidding when it said Timmy Turner, of all people would save the world from the Darkness. That it was just a big cosmic joke.

Timmy wouldn't save the world now, would he?

Would he?

Could he?


	3. What? Why? How? Where?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What? Why? How? Where?**

Norm didn't know how he had become a fairy. One moment he trapped in his lamp, the next, he was a fairy. He seemed to have a godkid too and a dame seemed to be staying over with them.

Norm was elated to be free; it was just, what was the kid about?

He didn't want kids. Kids were a needless distraction from fun stuff, like Hawaii or go-kart racing.

The way the kid talked to him however, suggested that the kid believed that Norm cared about him, and that the kid liked Norm. Norm didn't know why any kid would think Norm cared them, unless he had tricked the kid.

* * *

Calais wondered why Norm was looking around Chester's mobile home as though he'd never seen it before. Hadn't he godparented Chester for months now?

* * *

"Norm, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is _wrong_," replied Norm. "Except I have no clue how I got here. Or who you are, though whoever you are, will you bed me?"

"Yeah, I know you want that," replied the genie dame. "You told me that millions of times while we saved the universe."

Norm felt confused. Again. He saved the universe? Why? From who? Was he famous? Whatever the answers were, Norm was sure that it was great.

"Who's the kid?"

"The kid is Chester McBadbat," replied the genie dame. "A.K.A your godkid. That you care about so much."

Norm doubted that he could care about a human kid. Humans always were mean, ignorant idiots that made dumb wishes. Was this kid different, was he brainwashed, or something?

"Yeah, like I'd care about a human," replied Norm sarcastically.

* * *

Chester couldn't help but hear Norm and Calais' conversation. He wondered why Norm didn't know who he was, and didn't care about him. Regardless of the reason, Chester was upset. Norm didn't care about him after all.

"Norm, look at what you did to Chester!" shouted Calais. "Don't you smoofing see how upset you're making him?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just that I don't care."

"Norm, I thought you were better than this."

"That I would let myself get exploited by a human, you mean?" replied Norm. "Sorry, but that's not my thing. If you like platonic BDSM, that's fine with me, but please don't try to make me do it too!"

* * *

Calais groaned. Why did Norm think that Chester exploited him?

"Don't worry, Chester," she said to him. "Your god-dad's just cranky, isn't he?"

"My name is Norm," corrected Norm. "Not 'your god-dad.' And I'm not cranky. You two are trying to convince me that I care about this," he pointed at Chester, "human brat, and I don't."

Calais groaned.

"Hey, Norm, if you stop insulting Chester, I'll shag you," said Calais in a seducing voice. Norm had made millions of double entendres about how much he wanted to shag her senseless, so she figured that would tempt him.

* * *

BOOM!

Norm appeared in a gigantic gumball machine, which was filled with various gumballs, which looked like transformed fairies. Why was he in here? Was this jail for godparents that hated their kids, or something?

Norm looked down. He was a gumball too. Oh great. He was a gumball trapped in a gumball machine.

"Hey, why are we in here?" asked Norm angrily. "Is this a new-fangled jail or something?"

"Aren't you, Norm, winner of Fairy Idol, and the defeater of the Pixies and the Anti-Fairies?"

"Yeah, my name's Norm, but what's Fairy Idol?"

"I suppose you're the wrong Norm then. I thought I recognized your voice. _Gimme the Wand _was awesome! I'm a swinging G-E-N-I-E! Let me tell you what that spells to me! That I'm shoved in a lamp! That's cold and damp!"

That sounded like himself, Norm had to admit, but he didn't ever remember singing it or saying it. Maybe, it had happened when he was younger, so long ago that he couldn't remember it or something.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked the fanboyish fairy.

"Yeah, but we are gumballs right now, so signing something would probably be hard."

"I never heard have Fairy Idol or you either, Norm," chimed in a pink gumball. "In fact, my memories stop when I were in Fairy World, with Cosmo, ready to get assigned to our next godchild."

Weird. He wasn't the only one with the weird memory problems. Some other fairies seemed to have them too. He figured it was probably a plan by Chester McBadbat to acquire lots of fairy slaves. That would explain what happened earlier.

However, there was no way Norm would just let anyone enslave him like that, regardless of his species!


	4. Reasons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reasons**

Norm POOFed to the bottom of the gumball machine, and waited for someone to decide that they wanted a gumball.

A kid approached the machine, and inserted his money. Norm came out. He couldn't believe what he had to do, but he had to escape Chester's McBadbat's scheme to turn him into his fairy slaves!

The kid picked him up and put him into his mouth. Ew! Norm didn't like the kid's mouth at all. Norm hoped the kid would blow up the gumball, since he had no interest in exploring his digestive system.

Luckily for Norm, the kid did.

Norm floated in the weird gum form, wondering if genie magic still worked when you were a fairy, since he found that he was deprived of his wand. Norm groaned. Now what could he do?

* * *

"Is Norm in prison?" asked Chester.

"I don't think Jorgen cares much about child abuse," replied Calais. "From what Norm told me (and what I heard from other sources), Jorgen places Da Rules above everything else, so he probably isn't in prison."

"Then where is he?"

"He disappeared in a BOOM, so Jorgen probably was the one that caused it," replied Calais scornfully. "Jorgen prefers to be the epitome of manliness and even his magic reflects it."

"We got rescue him!"

"Norm does not need rescuing," replied Calais. "Jorgen would never deliberately permanently harm a fairy godparent."

"But, I thought you said he was like bad and stuff," replied Chester confused. "Both of you did."

"He has rules," replied Calais. "Rules don't make you a good guy. They just make sure that there are some stuff you won't do."

"But, why'd he take Norm away?"

"I don't know."

"I wish we were at Jorgen's."

"Wishing doesn't work with me," replied Calais. "Norm's the one that has to grant your wishes. I just help him take care of you, while he begs for me to bed him."

"But, Norm isn't here," replied Chester. "I think something's up."

"Because Norm couldn't remember our names," replied Calais. "Or how he got here."

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll take us to Jorgen," replied Cal.

GONG!

They appeared in Jorgen's command centre.

"WHAT?"

"We have something important to ask you," replied Calais. "Norm has become mean, and he doesn't remember either of us anymore. And he disappeared in a BOOM. We think you caused it."

"Filthy genie, fairy godparents are not your concern!" boomed Jorgen. "Why is Chester with you?"

"Norm was a genie too, you know!" said Calais angrily. "Might want to think about that before you diss my species! Chester is with me because Norm said I could stay with them."

Jorgen was shocked.

"You're staying with them? Are you Chester's godmother? Don't all godparenting assignments have to be cleared with me?"

"Yes. No, Norm hasn't even got me into bed yet (though not for any lack of trying on his part). Yes, but it is probably your stupid Rules that got us into this mess!"

"Da Rules are not stupid! They are necessary!"

"Why was it necessary to make Norm be a jerk to us, forget us and disappear to who knows where?"

"All the fairies needed to be relocated into a gumball machine before the Darkness destroys us all!"

"A gumball machine?" laughed Calais. "You can't be serious!"

"I am serious!" shouted Jorgen, showing the gumball machine's location on an airscreen.

Calais noticed that a teal blue gumball had escaped. Norm!

She couldn't help, but admit that he looked delectable like that. Calais wondered why she had never noticed Norm's luscious appearance before. Maybe because he always was trying to shove it into her face instead of let her notice it naturally herself.

Calais jerked her mind from Norm, and thought about it the Darkness instead. As the name indicated, the Darkness was a dark entity that destroyed millions of worlds.

Cal blanched. Oh no!

"And why did Norm need to forget us and become a jerk?" asked Calais, trying not to show that she was trembling in her interior.

"I DON'T KNOW! EVERYONE WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO FORGET ABOUT THE CHOSEN ONE'S EXISTENCE SO THEY WOULDN'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"Then, why couldn't they just forget his name?"

"That didn't occur to me," mumbled Jorgen.

"Can Norm regain his memories?"

"Yes, but I'm the only one that can do it and I'll only do it when the Darkness is driven away from Earth and Fairy World!"

Calais rolled her eyes, and growled.

"Who will drive it away? Anti-Cosmo? The Pixies? You? The fairies are all in a gumball machine, by smoof!"

"The Chosen One!"

"Me? Chester? Turbo Thunder?"

"No!" boomed Jorgen. "TIMMY TUR- oh right!"

"Whose he?"

"A previous Fairy World hero that mistreated his godparents. No fairy is allowed to godparent him and none should!"

"I'm a genie," replied Calais, knowing that the world was at stake. "Mind if I grant his wishes?"

"Sure, whatever."

GONG!

Calais appeared in her lamp, at Timmy's house.

He was the only hope to save the world, even if he might mistreat her in the process!


	5. MARF Festival

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 4: M.A.R.F Festival**

Norm wondered what to do now that he was out. Maybe he could get revenge on Chester for trying to enslave him. Norm smiled. That would work!

* * *

BOOM!

Chester appeared back in his mobile home. Without Norm and Calais, it felt empty.

* * *

Timmy was surprised to see the oil lamp appear in his house. How and why did it get in there?

He rubbed it curiously.

A red-haired woman with a green tail came out.

"Chosen One, I'm Calais the Genie! And you have just got three wishes!"

"A genie?" asked Timmy. "Tootie never told me about genies. I'm the Chosen One? Chosen for what?"

"You were Chosen to save the world from the Darkness," replied Calais.

"What's the Darkness?"

"A dark entity that has destroyed millions of worlds."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you need my help to save the world from the Darkness."

Timmy sighed in relief. He had help!

"I wish we were beside the Darkness!"

Calais groaned and GONGed.

They were floating in space, near what looked like a gigantic black hole tinged with purple. That was the Darkness.

"Chosen One, that is not how you defeat the Darkness," said Calais, rolling her eyes skyward. "There's a Cave Prophecy that'll explain how to do it. And you're allowed to wish for three more wishes once your first three are done."

"I wish we were at the Cave Prophecy, and I wish that I had three more wishes."

GONG!

They appeared inside a glowing cave. Above it there was sign that said:

CAVE OF DESTINY – FREE WI-FI

GONG!

"Creepy cave," commented Timmy nervously.

"Yeah, I know," replied Calais. "But, that doesn't matter."

Calais looked for the cave paintings. She spotted some but they were just the long story of the Darkness' previous defeat that she thought Timmy didn't need to here.

After some more searching, she found the actual Prophecy part.

"You've got to find the 'one Wand', which is hidden on Earth. According to this riddle: The Wand is hidden in rock and sealed with a Kiss. Kiss is capitalized. I don't know why."

Calais' mention of the capital Kiss made Timmy recall how his parents had said they were going to the M.A.R.F Festival, acronym for **M**iddle **A**ged **R**ock **F**estival. On the ad, they showed him, it had said KISS was there. Capitalized KISS and rock!

"Hey, Calais, do you think the Wand is at the M.A.R.F Festival?"

"Yeah, I guess," replied Calais, feeling surprised to have her master ask her opinion.

"Then, I wish we were at the M.A.R.F Festival!"

GONG!

They appeared at the M.A.R.F Festival. They seemed to be early. Weird.

"Why are you two here?" asked an usher threateningly.

"We want the Wand!"

"Sorry, but there are no wands here. There is no band called 'the Wand.'"

"How about KISS?"

"I don't think they allow early performances."

"I wish I was the richest kid in any World," whispered Timmy.

GONG!

"Now, do they?" enquired Timmy, holding out the money he had just gained.

"Yes, now they do," replied the usher gruffly, taking the money. "KISS, two people have come early. They paid me tons of money, so you should come and play for them!"

KISS went onto the stage. They looked shocked that a kid had decided to see them in concert, since it was a Middle Aged Rock Festival. They started playing.

Timmy noticed that one of their guitars looked like a white Wand.

"Hey, KISS, can you let me hold your guitar?"

"Strange request, little dude," one of them replied. "Are you the Chosen One?"

"Yep, I'm Timmy Turner all right! The Chosen One!"

The world darkened as a dark shape covered the sun. The KISS band member tossed Timmy his guitar.

"How do I play it?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Robots came out of the Darkness.

"Show's over, Chosen One."

"Over? No, it's just starting!" shouted Timmy, trying a few notes on the Wand.

Some light came out, but not much.

"You need to feel it," replied another KISS member.

"Feel it?"

"Yeah," replied Calais. "It's a magical object. Playing it won't be enough if you want to it to really work."

"OK, then," said Timmy, gritting his teeth as KISS launched into another song.

The band played louder and louder, causing Timmy to start to catch the beat, to feel it. His hand began to glow.

The band sped up, and Timmy sped up with them.

* * *

Calais began to sing Norm's song, _Gimme the Wand_, trying to fit it into the dissimilar beat. She figured that it might give it more power. Yes, and she hoped that Norm would hear his words from miles away and come back. A futile hope, yes but a hope.

* * *

Timmy blasted light into the Darkness, by doing various guitar moves. After a few beams, the Darkness looked pained and left the Earth with its Eliminators, putting the planets back in their places.

Timmy sighed in relief.

"How'd you guys get the Wand?"

"We are M.O.R.F, **M**agical **O**rder of **R**ocking **F**airies!"

"You're fairies? Cool!"

"Yep, and its time for the show, so let's rock out!"

Timmy's parents, Crocker and all the other middle aged audience members zoomed to the concert.

* * *

As far as anyone on Earth or in Fairy World knew, the Darkness was vanquished.

However, if you looked up at the sky and focused on the Big Dipper, you'd know that people did not know very far.

A buff Fairy Soldier talked into a radio, giving a report on the status of the Big Dipper Brigade. He too believed that the Darkness was gone for good. Until the Darkness annihilated his constellation…

For Timmy hadn't defeated the Darkness, he had only driven it away. Nevertheless, it was coming back.


	6. The Return of the Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Return of the Memories**

Norm sighed in relief. He had finally blown himself all the way to Chester's home. Now, it was time for his revenge! If he was even capable of it…

He was a gumball, and he had no wand, so what could he do?

Norm was then hit with a flash flood of images.

_A kid wishing for various things. Trapping the kid's fairy godparents. The kid hurting him with smoof, tacks and bess. The kid's name: Timmy Tiberius Turner._

_Trying to kill the kid with a crazy fairy-hunting teacher named Crocker. Stranding Crocker on Mars._

_In his lamp with the Mayor, granting his boring, usual wishes. _

_Tricking Chester to make Turner's fairies quit._

_Entering Fairy Idol. Singing "Gimme the Wand."_

_Turner's fairies winning and him hitting them with a wrecking ball. _

_Helping the world with Chester. Chester defending him in Fairy Court._

_Getting upset about Chester's gross mobile home. Chester taking interest in boring stuff._

_Becoming an Anti-Fairy._

_Meeting Calais._

_Saving the world from Anti-Cosmo._

Norm wasn't sure if he was capable of processing those images – memories. They certainly did explain why he was a fairy, and why Chester thought he cared about him. As well as why Calais thought that he wanted to get into her pants.

However, Norm didn't feel that those memories actually belonged to him yet. He didn't care about Chester. He didn't feel an irresistible urge to shoot double entendres at Calais. He didn't long for Turner's death. The memories were there, but the emotions weren't.

"A floating gumball? Cool!"

Norm groaned. His memories told him that the previous line was typical behavior for Chester. Chester would probably snap him up next if he didn't explain very clearly that he wasn't actually a gumball.

"I'm Norm the Fairy/Genie! Your fairy godparent?"

"I wish we were with Timmy!"

Norm groaned.

POOF!

Norm was surprised to see that Turner was on a circular blue stage, with a video game in the background, and holding a white guitar. That looked like part of Fairy World.

However, he was even more surprised to see that Calais was on the stage too. Norm glanced at Turner's hands again. He was holding an oil lamp.

Turner had Calais!

Norm once again remembered how Turner had hurt him. No, he couldn't let that happen to Calais. He did use to want her after all.

Norm POOFed Calais' lamp out of Turner's hands, just as pink lightning came down from the sky, and a man that looked remarkably like Turner materialized. Norm groaned. Was that guy Future Turner or something?

"Do not cheer for Timmy Turner! I am the true Chosen One!"

Well, that theory was busted. Chosen One? Had Turner been up to stuff while he was trapped? Was he the Chosen One when he had his godparents? If so, Norm had probably caused quite the trouble when he made them quit.

"True Chosen One? What does that mean? The Wand worked perfect for me. How am I not the Chosen One?"

"I was first," protested the grown-up Turner-like guy. "For it was, I, Turbo Thunder, who trained himself for many years to harness to power of light in order to defeat the Darkness!"

The Darkness! Now that Norm had heard of! When he had first met one of his own kind, they had mentioned the Darkness.

"_The Darkness, that is the last I remember of Genie World. Just the Darkness."_

"_Darkness?"_

"_The Darkness."_

"_Okay?"_

Norm hadn't thought about that moment for centuries. Turbo Thunder had to be talking about the same Darkness! But, why did it get defeated fifty thousand years after destroying his life? That made no sense.

"And I would have too. If I wasn't late. Stupid daylight savings! Spring forward, fall back! Come on!"

Norm groaned.

The crowd just stared, until one of them told Turbo Thunder that he stank.

"You won't think I stink when the Darkness returns and I save you with my mighty Thunder-Pits!"

Thunder-Pits, honestly!

The crowd obviously agreed, since they hit Turbo Thunder with tomatoes. Some of them hit Turner, and Norm clapped. Even if he didn't feel intense hate for Turner anymore, watching him getting hit was entertaining!

"Hey, Calais!" called Norm.

"What, Gumball?"

Norm groaned. Calais had clearly viewed his time as a gumball. Great. Just great.

GONG!

Calais appeared beside him.

"Turner is a real jerk to genies," replied Norm. "At least he was to me. Did he harm you?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine, Gumball."

Norm noticed that Calais had said "Gumball" affectionately, not mockingly. She had a pet name for him. Well that was progress.

Norm grinned. His memories seemed to be re-integrating and regaining emotion and order.

"Remember me now, do ya?"

"Yeah," replied Norm. "You're too shagadelic to forget."

"You'll only get a shag if you transform into a gumball for it," teased Calais, rolling her eyes.

"Gumball fetish?" questioned Norm. "I can't believe I didn't guess that!"

"Yeah, but you're so conceited that of course you would not assume that any 'dame' would have a fetish for something other than you."

Norm blushed. "If it's gumball you want, it's gumball you've got!"

* * *

Calais smiled and kissed him. Sure, he wasn't a gumball now, but after he had lost his memories, she had realized how much she felt for him!

* * *

Norm felt unbelievably blissful. Calais finally wanted him!

* * *

Timmy was signing toy guitars for fairy kids. He missed Tootie. Why wasn't she there? It was the perfect time for her to get something signed by him, which Timmy guessed that she had wanted a lot when she was human.

"TURNER! I WILL BE DEDICATING A STATUE TO YOU IN TWO MINUTES! IF YOU DON'T COME, FAIRY WORLD BE GRAVELY MAD AT YOU!"

"Who are you?"

"JORGEN VON STRANGLE!"

"Calais, I wish I was wherever the statue is," said Timmy fearfully. Jorgen's full name caused him to fear what would happen to him if he didn't come.

GONG!

Genies are bound in such a way that they have to grant all wishes literally or worse than intended. Which was why…

Timmy ended up in front of Fairy Town Hall, on top of the statue.

Jorgen said a dedication.

When the dedication was over, Timmy tried to get off the statue, but found that he couldn't. He face-palmed.

"TURNER! TALK-SHOWS NOW!"

"I wish I had three more wishes, I wish I was my second-last wish was canceled, I wish I was at a talk show, and I wish I had three more wishes!"

GONG!

GONG!

GONG!

GONG!

Timmy appeared at the talk show, without the statue.

* * *

The royalty of Yuggotamia gushed about how gross, dark and evil Yuggotamia was.

"… and the sky is full of giant fireballs headed right at us!"

"It's just like the night we first … giant FIREBALLS!"

The fireballs smashed onto the palace, leading King Grippulon to conclude that Yuggotamia was under attack. He announced this conclusion in a loud, terrified voice.

Yuggotamians ran about chaotically, as robots shot at them and their tanks.

The king and queen went for the escape pods. There were three, but the third was unnecessary. Mark, their son, had married Man-DIE, the princess of Boudacia a few months ago and had created an alliance between them. The king and queen were overwhelmingly glad that it was out of the way. Man-DIE abused Mark, didn't love him and turned her planet into a dictatorship named after her. Mark's parents approved of such cruelty.

They got into the pods. The queen asked the king if he knew how to operate the royal escape pods. His response was in the positive and he hit the button to prove it.

The escape pods blasted off!

* * *

The Eliminators continued sucking in Yuggotamian stuff, and a shadow descended over the planet.


	7. Chosen One Suite

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chosen One Suite**

Timmy was shocked by the luxury and fame that just playing a guitar into the Darkness could give him. It was the life! Despite the fact that the male genie seemed to dislike him, and Tootie wasn't there.

"This a cool place, huh, Timmy?"

Timmy smiled when Chester reminded him that he was there too.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey, Gumball!" called Calais. "Ready for the shag?"

"Yeah," replied Norm.

They went into the Helpful Magical Creatures bedroom.

* * *

When Norm and Calais came out, Timmy and Chester were both shocked to see that Norm's body was made of gumball again, and seemed very chewed. Calais talked about how tasty he was, so the two kids felt like they really didn't want to know what happened in there – though Timmy did find the notion of cannibalistic genies to be a cool one.

Chester didn't like hearing Timmy's speculations about his god-dad, and sorta godmom's diet, and told him to shut it. He did so reluctantly.

* * *

Norm and Calais laughed. The kids had no clue!

The waiter POOFed up. Norm signed the bill, since he had ordered the cuisine. He didn't trust Turner with the ability to do anything other than save the world from the Darkness, and had stolen Turner's Chosen One Credit Card while he wasn't looking.

He wanted to ditch Turner, but Calais insisted that Turner should get a chance to enjoy the rewards he had got from defeating the Darkness.

Revenge was swiftly becoming a very tempting option.

"Want any?" asked Norm, offering some of the food to Calais.

"Nope. I already had what I wanted. The sugar spoiled my appetite."

Norm grinned. He knew exactly what Calais was talking about.

"You're totally shagadelic too," replied Norm. "Now that we shagged, I know for sure."

Cal seemed to be flattered and annoyed. Norm grinned.

"Can we cease talking about our love life in front of the kids?" queried Calais. "Or do you like to tell kids tales of your philandering 'exploits?'"

"Alright," said Norm. "Nope, I don't. Yeah, I have a Sun-sized ego, but I'm not stupid."

"I know that," replied Cal.

* * *

The Yuggotamian royalty's escape pod smashed to the ground. Several Eliminators, wearing Fakefiers, followed. The Yuggotamians exited the pod and wondered what to do. The Queen then remembered that Timmy Turner, the greatest warrior in the universe, lived in Dimmsdale, near where they landed. She reminded the King of that, and convinced him to use his Fakefier to disguise himself as a human. They did so.

* * *

The Eliminators put on their Fakefiers, and disguised themselves as people that Timmy Turner, the Chosen One knew. They figured it would be the best way to find and trick him. That was why they went to Yuggotamia in the first place.


	8. Evil Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Evil Revealed**

The King and Queen of Yuggotamia had looked for Timmy for hours. Yet, he was nowhere to be found. Obviously, he wasn't in Dimmsdale. Yuggotamia wouldn't be avenged.

* * *

The Eliminators didn't have any better luck. However, they had sucked in Timmy's parents, AJ, and the fairy named Tootie. Those people seemed to be important to Timmy.

Then, they put on the Fakefiers and each transformed into one of them.

"THE BOY MIGHT BE IN FAIRYWORLD," said the Darkness. "ELIMINATOR FOUR, GO TO FAIRY WORLD."

"Yes, master," said the Eliminator, POOFing to Fairy World.

Timmy wasn't hard to find now. Whoever arranged the celebration for the Chosen One seemed to have conspired to make him ridiculously easy to find.

The Eliminator smiled. This would be easier than anyone thought.

POOF!

"Tootie!"

"Hi, Timmy," replied the disguised Eliminator. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Yeah, Tootie," replied Timmy. "I missed you!"

* * *

Norm noticed that something seemed to be wrong about "Tootie." Other than, the fact that Turner had a girl, and had given up on Tang. Other than that Turner was having good things happen to him, and he, Norm, wasn't trying to ruin it for him.

Nope, it was magically wrong. Tootie didn't metaphorically feel like a fairy, which was what she was supposed to metaphorically feel like. She metaphorically felt like something malevolent, something from his babyhood. Nope, not a human.

A magical creature, or something created by a magical creature.

Therefore, Norm decided to do absolutely _nothing _to either Turner or Tootie. Sure, he had vowed to himself not to harm Turner, but that didn't mean he had vowed to not let anyone else harm him.

Turner had enough good fortune today, hadn't he?

* * *

Calais also had sensed the wrongness about Tootie. She knew that Norm had sensed it too, since they were both genies. Which made her wonder why he was just drinking a strawberry ice cream shake.

"Timmy, I don't think that's Tootie!"

"She's Tootie," replied Timmy stubbornly, as her mouth turned into a black hole, and sucked him up.

* * *

"Timmy!" shrieked Chester. "Where are you? What was that?"

He glared at Norm, since he figured that since Calais had knew that, Norm had as well.

* * *

Norm wasn't sure how to respond to Chester's glare. He had let an evil creature suck up Chester's friend, when he had full knowledge of it, and could have stopped it.

"Don't worry, Chester," said Norm casually. "There are lots of people that would be better friends for you than Turner."

* * *

Chester was shocked by the amount of hatred that Norm had packed into the second sentence. Norm hated Timmy!

Chester was shocked that he could spend so much time with Norm, and not know that. Norm had always made some excuse whenever Chester decided to go see Timmy. He didn't come to school with Chester, unless he specifically requested it. He had never asked Chester about his friends, or his day.

Now, Chester knew why. Norm hated Timmy, and tried to avoid mentioning him whenever possible, since he didn't want him to know.

Then, Chester remembered when he had first met Norm. His lamp had appeared out of thin air. Lava lamps didn't work that way, even if you ordered them over the Internet. Speaking of Internet, didn't Timmy always say that he had got cool stuff from there? Did he use to have fairies? Did he meet Norm too?

Norm's inexplicable species change.

Chester remembered how neglectful Norm used to be. How he had suddenly became extra-caring a few days after Chester had told him what the wishes had done to the world. How cruel Norm had been after he'd lost his memories.

Everything made sense now.

Norm had taken Timmy's fairies from him, and had used that to become a fairy. He had tricked Chester into believing that he liked him.

And most of all, he was going down!


	9. Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Part Two**

Jorgen felt relieved that Turbo Thunder was no longer in Fairy World, spouting outrageous tales of how the Darkness had returned. He had checked, and well, it hadn't. There was no sign of the Darkness, or it's servants, the Eliminators. The Darkness was defeated. Turbo Thunder did not need to stir Fairy World into a panic. Magical panics sometimes were dangerous, and Jorgen didn't want to deal with one. That was why he exiled Turbo Thunder.

* * *

The Lead Eliminator felt joyful that the Darkness didn't pick them up. He had always resented the Darkness' control, and how it prevented him from unleashing his full eliminating potential. If the Darkness (or magical creatures that saw their effects) named them Eliminators, why couldn't the Darkness let them eliminate stuff? Let them use the mechanical bloodlust that ran through their circuits? Let them have an empire of their own, instead of being the slaves of a flying shadow?

Now, that wasn't a concern. Now, the world was what they made of it. Now, they could destroy the world at whim, and get more use out of their laser gun arms.

This would be fun.

However, the Eliminator had lived for eons, and in those eons, he had learned that shoot-destroy-evil laugh wasn't often the best method to rule the world. He needed a plan, or at least some subtlety.

If he were Norm the Genie, he would have he groaned. However, robots don't groan, or have the mordant personality of that genie.

The Lead Eliminator didn't want a plan. He wanted to destroy stuff NOW! Nevertheless, he supposed that could wait.

* * *

Jorgen BOOMed to the Cave of Destiny. He wanted to check the Cave Prophecy, because Fairy World felt wrong. Like Eliminators. He didn't want that to be true, and he wasn't interested in seeing if it was, but as the sadistic-sometimes-benevolent leader of the fairies, and enforcer of Da Rules, he had to. Sometimes being a leader was more of a punishment than a privilege.

Jorgen looked at the Cave Prophecy. Nothing had changed. The Prophecy was already fulfilled. If so, why'd did Fairy World feel like Eliminators?

Jorgen brushed a further part of the cave wall.

**PART TWO: How to Find the Second Wand**

He BOOMed up a magic scrub bush, and washed more of the dust of the wall. The wall, just like the last one, had cave paintings on it.

He saw a painting of fireballs hitting a pink planet. He supposed the planet was Yuggotamia. The fireballs were probably signs of the Darkness. Timmy Turner getting sucked into an Eliminator, and a filthy genie doing nothing to stop it. Typical of them. A sexy female warrior in a spaceship with a Yuggotamian. Timmy Turner on a dark blue planet, holding a Wand in a crystal scabbard. He also spotted a painting of the Red Ninja, but it different than he had heard it would look. Less round. Weird.

Jorgen supposed that he had to tell Turner, and groaned.


	10. Without Turner

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Without Timmy**

"I wish we were back at my mobile home," said Chester.

POOF!

Norm, Chester, and Calais appeared in the mobile home.

Norm wondered why Chester had wished them out of the luxurious Chosen One Suite. Then, he remembered what had happened to Turner. Chester probably didn't want to remain there any longer without his best friend.

Norm had liked it a lot more without Turner. He didn't get what Chester was upset about. However, Chester was upset, and he had caused it. Godparents weren't supposed to upset their godkids, even if they weren't fond of the kid's friends. He supposed he had to get Turner back or something like that. However, Norm also entertained the possibility of wiping Chester's memories of Turner, like Jorgen had done.

Maybe if the Darkness came back…

Norm instantly rejected that plan. The Darkness had destroyed millions of lives – including his – and had murdered countless beings. Making it come back would be low, even for him.

Also, how could one genie make the Darkness come back anyway? Exactly.

* * *

Calais looked around the dirty mobile home in distaste, and looked for her lamp. It wasn't there. Timmy was holding it when he was sucked in the Darkness. She supposed that she had to sleep in Norm's lamp. She groaned, since she knew Norm would treat the unfortunate situation as a chance to get her in bed with him. He was good in bed, she had to admit that, but he also had nothing against letting the Darkness suck up an innocent kid.

She started to wonder if Norm was actually the good guy that she and Chester thought he was. Did he care about Chester, or was he just waiting for an opportunity to lose him in an Eliminator too? Did he love her, or did he just think she was just something to shag?

Calais suspected the latter. Norm had always seemed a bit shady to her, even when he was saving her. He probably just wanted someone to shag, and she was the most convenient person around.

Well, he wouldn't be getting any shagging from her.

* * *

Chester wondered if was possible to make it so Norm would never godparent anyone ever again. He didn't want any other kids getting hurt by Norm's schemes. Then, Chester remembered that Norm had mentioned Da Rules. Da Rules was the fairy rulebook, and it contained Rules about almost every aspect of godparenting, wishes, and almost all the magical creatures in the universe.

Chester went and, sat on his green bed, under his My Shiny Teeth poster. He wanted to read Da Rules.

"Norm?" asked Chester. "Can I read Da Rules?"

* * *

Norm was shocked. What did Chester want Da Rules for?

Then, he remembered what he done to Turner, and groaned bitterly. Chester was probably trying to avenge Turner, and do something bad to him, Norm, like trapping him back in his lamp.

Norm wasn't sure what to do. Giving Chester Da Rules would probably enable him to trap him back in his lamp again, but if he didn't, Chester would never trust him again.

"Chester," said Norm. "Do you really think doing what you're planning is the best thing to do?"

"Yes, I do." replied Chester. "You hurt my best friend."

"Your best friend?" asked Norm skeptically. "AJ is a much better friend than Turner – and he's smarter too."

"How do you know?" asked Chester. "I never told you about school."

Norm groaned. All he had done was ask Calais, who went with Chester to school, and to see his friends sometimes. Why did Chester turn it into such a matter of betrayal?

"Alright, you get Da Rules," said Norm. "However, if you use them against me, I'll ask Jorgen Von Strangle for a reassignment."

Chester didn't look concerned in any way about losing his godparent. Norm didn't like knowing that Chester wouldn't care if he weren't there to godparent him anymore. Maybe he needed a fresh start, with another godkid, that wasn't connected to Turner.

"Chester, you don't need any wishes to be happy," said Norm sadly. "In fact, you never did. I'm only with you because I want to be now. If you want me gone, just say 'I'm happy and don't need my godparents anymore.'"

"I don't trust you."

Norm groaned. That was not new info. No one ever trusted him once they got to know him. Still, he had spent months thinking Chester did.

"Kid, I care about you," replied Norm. "But, Turner? No way."

"If you hurt my friends, you aren't my friend."

Norm groaned, and POOFed to Hawaii. He knew the Hawaiian dames wouldn't care about Turner.


	11. Inside the Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Inside the Darkness**

The Darkness finally had a friend. It had many servants, and enemies, but it never had any friends. No one ever was willing to befriend a destructive black hole.

However, the Darkness had left its Eliminators in Fairy World, and didn't want to accidentally cause disaster by flying over it again. It had told its servants not to cause any unnecessary damage, so it was sure that Fairy World wasn't in danger.

However, it had a problem. The Darkness didn't think Timmy would like waking up in the dark. Humans, aliens, and magical creatures all feared the unknown, and the dark was the ultimate form of that.

It wanted Timmy to wake up at a fake version of his home, or the Chosen One Suite, but it knew Timmy would get suspicious if he couldn't see his friends, or family.

There was the problem. The Darkness wasn't able to warp reality in a POOF, PING, or GONG like most magical creatures, though it had other abilities, which never made up for the lack of that one.

Timmy was waking up. The Darkness had to do something soon, or it would be in big trouble.

The Darkness remembered a world that it had once destroyed. Genie World. It was like Arabia before Arabia; except with more magic. It figured that Timmy would like that.

The illusion painted itself across the Darkness, so Timmy would see it as soon as he woke up.

* * *

Timmy was having a surreal, violence-heavy dream about the Eliminators, the male genie, and Vicky as a genie-eating cannibal. As soon as Vicky the genie-eating cannibal entered his dream, Timmy woke up, since he knew that Vicky no longer babysat him, and didn't eat genies, or humans – as far as he knew, at least.

The sight that greeted him made just as much sense as his dream. Somehow, he was in Arabia; not modern Arabia, Aladdin Arabia, though Timmy noticed lots of modern technology there too, though since he always got Fs in history, Timmy knew that he wasn't a history professor, and maybe computers and TVs did exist in past Arabia. However, Timmy guessed that he wasn't that much of a failure at school, and that computers and TVs didn't exist in past Arabia. Where was he then?

Then, Timmy remembered that Aladdin was about a boy that rubbed a genie's lamp. Genies did exist; he did meet two, after all. Maybe he was in Genie World, or wherever the genies came from.

He looked around. No genies were there. The magic carpet shop had no customers, despite the fact that the carpets looked cool and magical. The anachronistic TV shop had no customers. No one lived in the half-modern, half-Aladdin Arabia style homes, which Timmy thought looked cool.

Something had to be up. Why was this place – which he assumed to be Genie World – deserted? It was too cool to be deserted.

* * *

The Darkness manipulated the illusion to show a professional Genie World Guide. It had spotted a few while destroying Genie World, and figured that showing one of them would give Timmy someone to talk to, and someone to show him around.

It also manipulated the illusion to create illusionary random bystanders; based on the genies it had seen when it destroyed Genie World. Now, Timmy wouldn't be suspicious.

"Hi," said the illusionary guide. "I'm your guide on your tour of Genie World."

"Tour of Genie World?" asked Timmy.

"Yes," the Darkness made his illusionary guide say. "Genie World is an amazing place to see magical culture."

"Magical culture?" asked Timmy. "That sounds cool, yet educational."

The Darkness wanted to reveal himself to Timmy, and truly become his friend, but he figured this was second best. Maybe Timmy would find out it was him, and tell the world that he was that bad after all.

Though again, the Darkness knew he could just be daydreaming about that. Maybe the Chosen One would destroy him for his crimes. Maybe that would be better than spending another eon lonely, and destroying everything and everyone.

However, the Darkness was sure that it knew how to prevent that from happening. It had lived for eons, after all.


	12. One Less Kingdom to Rule

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 11: One Less Kingdom to Rule**

"Queen Man-DIE," said a servant, quivering in his boots. "Yuggotamia has been destroyed."

"NO!" screamed Man-DIE chillingly. "I lost my possible second kingdom! You will be imprisoned."

"Man-DIE," replied the servant, quivering in fear. "Please don't metaphorically shoot the messenger."

Man-DIE didn't care about whether people were supposed to metaphorically shoot messenger or not. She wanted to now, and what Queen Man-DIE wanted, Queen Man-DIE got.

"Guards take him, away," continued Man-DIE, and the guards took her blue Yuggotamian servant to the dungeons.

She smiled vindictively. If she were suffering, everyone and everything else would have to suffer too. She was Queen of Boadecia after all.

Only because she had married Mark Chang against his will, then killed off all the possible heirs to the Boadecian throne. That was the way she liked to acquire titles – as violently as possible.

Man-DIE wondered if it was possible to avenge the loss of her kingdom. She decided that even if it weren't possible, avenging her loss of a kingdom to rule would be violent – just the way she liked it.

The only question was how. She had faced Timmy Turner, the Mightiest Warrior in the Universe, according to the Yuggotamians, and considered him a worthy foe though that didn't stop her from wanting to do violent things to him and Mark.

Man-DIE used Common Sense, which was not dead, and guessed Timmy would be more inclined to fight her, than to form an alliance with her against whatever-destroyed-Yuggotamia.

However, she had noticed that he and Mark were friends, in a distinctively non-Yuggotamian sense of the word.

"Guards, fetch Chang from the dungeons," commanded Man-DIE in a tone colder than Pluto.

Her guards promptly obeyed her, since when someone commanded them in a tone colder than Pluto, disobeying was impossible.

"Chang," said Man-DIE. "I want to avenge the destruction of Yuggotamia."

"Whoa! Cool!" shouted Chang in excitement. "Violence, every Yuggotamian's fave activity!"

"You won't be violent," replied Man-DIE icily. "Me and Turner will be fighting whatever got destroyed Yuggotamia."

"But Man-DIE," complained Chang.

Man-DIE got out the keys of her spaceship, and flicked them. It came down from the sky.

Chang groaned, and Man-DIE guessed that he preferred his roundish gray Yuggotamian ship to her yellow lobster Boadecian one. What he wanted didn't matter to her at all. She was Queen, and her world still existed.

She went into the spaceship, and Chang followed resignedly behind her. Just the way she liked it.

As soon as they both were in, and she was comfortable, she pressed a button and the ship took off for Earth, the home of the Mightiest Warrior in the Universe.


	13. New Clone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 12: New Clone**

Norm had given the matter of Chester, and his feelings about Turner a lot of thought while he was in Hawaii. He decided, without a doubt, that rescuing Turner from the Eliminators/Darkness was a no-go.

However, that caused Norm to wonder what else he could do. He thought back to his previous plans. Only one had succeeded: winning Fairy Idol. He wondered if any parts of that would be applicable to this situation.

Then it came to him. The Turner Clone. He could make a Turner Clone, and pretend that it was Turner. Chester would never know.

Norm remembered that his previous Turner Clone was designed to be cruel. He supposed that he'd have to give his next one different settings, even though he doubted that the word "nice" could ever describe Turner.

POOF!

A new Turner Clone appeared, in a blast of sugary flowers. Norm figured that if he was going to make a nice Turner Clone, it might as well be nice to the extreme and back. That would stop him from trying to get it into another Eliminator, or making it fall in a shark pool.

Norm stopped himself from carrying that thought further. He was not going to kill Turner, or this Clone. Killing kids was bad, as the Pixies had demonstrated when they attempted to kill Chester.

Norm was sure that he was really underestimating his own intelligence if he assumed that he'd try to get revenge on anything that remotely looked like Turner.

POOF!

He appeared in Chester's mobile home. Norm swore to himself as he noticed that:

Chester wasn't there

The mobile home was in its usual state of stinky grossness

He wondered why Calais had let Chester do that. He supposed Calais had gone in his lamp to escape the stinky grossness, instead of stopping it. Norm wondered if he could exploit the double meaning of that statement to get Calais in bed with him, but he reminded himself that Calais didn't seem to want it, and telling her that she should bed him while in there would probably just make her mad.

Norm POOFed out of the mobile home. It was the second fastest POOF in fairy history – the fastest being Cosmo's shapeshifting and background changing in his Fairy Idol performance of _Gimme the Wand_. Yes, the mobile home stank that much.

He appeared at the field where Chester usually played baseball. Chester wasn't there. Norm facepalmed. He knew Chester's baseball wasn't today.

Norm wondered where else Chester could be, and his imaginative mind leaped to thoughts of the Darkness, and Eliminators. However, he wasn't much of a worrier, so he left that train of thought as soon as it entered the station.

While he was just floating there, wondering where Chester was, he spotted a yellow lobster flying through the sky. He assumed it was bigger than an ordinary lobster, just slightly far away.

However, Norm doubted it was really a flying yellow lobster. Yes, he knew from experience that the world was amazingly absurd, but he also knew that there had to be a limit somewhere. He supposed that flying yellow lobsters passed the limit. However, alien spaceships shaped like flying yellow lobsters didn't.

Norm wondered what to do. The spaceship was approaching Earth, not leaving it, so it hadn't taken Chester. Maybe the aliens were just going to make crop circles, like aliens did in every tabloid magazines that Norm skimmed, and never believed.

POOF!

Norm became invisible, and appeared inside the spaceship. He heard a seductively chilling female voice.

"Chang, when we arrive on Earth, convince Turner to avenge the destruction of Yuggotamia!"

Norm wondered if they were talking about the same Turner as the one that he knew. If so, Norm supposed that more people knew of Turner's Chosen One status than he thought.

"Yes, Man-DIE," replied the other alien with a defeated groan.

So, the alien dame's name was Man-DIE.

Norm silently got a better view of them. He wasn't too surprised by what he saw.

The icy female voice belonged to a war-like yellow-skinned space babe, with shagadelic-ness equal to or exceeding Calais'. Chang was a mildly dark green Yuggotamian. If Chang was Yuggotamia, Norm wondered, why did Man-DIE want to avenge its destruction? She didn't seem to love Chang, and Chang didn't seem to love her either.

Norm groaned. Everyone liked Turner, didn't they? Everyone wanted him on their team. But, he just didn't understand it.

He figured that he had to return to Chester with the clone soon, though he could offer it to Chang and Man-DIE. Norm decided that the clone might not work as well as the real Turner for defeating whatever-destroyed-Yuggotamia – and that would be life threatening, and he'd much rather have the real Turner die than his clone.

Then, Norm realized that it was a school day. Chester was at school. He was in no danger. He decided not to POOF there, since Chester probably didn't need or want him there. Their last conversation had indicated that Chester didn't need or want him anywhere.

Norm GONGed back to Chester's mobile home, and cleaned it in a super-fast GONG. He checked his watch:

2:59

School was almost done. Chester would be home soon. Norm wondered if his Turner Clone was believable to Chester. He hoped so.

Speaking of the Clone, he had left it in the baseball field.

POOF!

The Clone appeared beside him. Norm practiced his lie about saving Turner from the Darkness till it sounded one hundred percent believable, even to people that knew him well.

As soon as he finished his twentieth practice, Chester entered the mobile home.

"Timmy?" he asked in surprise. "How'd you escape the Darkness?"

"Norm saved me," replied the Clone. "He totally rocks!"

Norm checked Chester's expression. Chester seemed not to believe the Clone. He obviously knew a lot more about Norm than Norm thought he did.

"We became pals in the Darkness," lied Norm. "Shared trauma, and all."

"OK, I guess," replied Chester, sounding unsure.

* * *

Calais heard Norm and Chester's conversation from inside his lamp. Norm was pals with Timmy now? Norm had _saved _Timmy? She had to check for herself.

She GONGed out of the lamp.

Norm was glad to see her, but he wondered if she'd see through his deception.

Timmy didn't metaphorically feel right. He metaphorically felt like genie magic. Genie magic. Norm had enchanted Timmy.

"Norm, I want to talk to you. Alone!"

* * *

Norm groaned. She had obviously seen through his deception.

GONG!

Norm and Calais appeared in his lamp. Norm groaned in distaste. He hated that place.

"Why did you enchant Timmy?"

"Whoa, whoa," replied Norm. "I did not enchant Turner. That's a clone."

"Lying to your godson, are you, Norm?"

"Well, yeah," replied Norm. "If you want to get honest about, then yeah, I am."

"No, I want you to get honest about it," replied Calais. "Tell Chester what you did, then quit."

"Quit?" asked Norm. "Do you seriously think I'd quit? Do you seriously think I'd give up my freedom? Or my happiness? Or my godkid?"

Calais didn't expect the last item to be on the list. Norm cared about Chester?

"So, you won't let an Eliminator suck up Chester, like when it sucked up Timmy?" asked Calais uncertainly.

"Of course I wouldn't," replied Norm. "Do you really think I'd want to lose Chester, the kid that I gave up a semi-comfy life as an Anti-Fairy for?"

Now, that Calais didn't know.

"You and Chester are the only two people on My List of People I Care About," continued Norm. "If you think I'd harm either of you, you're mistaken. And you'd agree with about one hundred percent of everyone that exists, existed, or will exist."

Norm's tone had become increasingly bitter as he said that, and his last sentence overflowed with it.

Norm did care about them, Calais now knew. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't harm anyone else.

"Harming random people," continued Norm, guessing her worries. "That's so last year. That's so dumb. That's so barbaric. Alright, basically, my next godkid won't be in any danger either. I want to _keep _my job, right?"

Calais sighed in relief. Norm was only dangerous to Turner. However, she figured it would be hard to convince Chester of that.

"Also, I didn't call the Eliminator or anything like that. It just happened to be there, and I decided not to help Turner. After seeing the Pixies try to kill Chester, I know that actively harming Turner would be … well, the best word for it … wrong. However, when the Eliminator came, I decided since I wasn't actively harming Turner … so yeah."

Norm's tone sounded surprisingly honest. Calais guessed it had taken a lot of nerve for him to tell the truth like that.

"Gumball, I think it's time for you to be a hero again," said Calais. "If you save the real Turner from the Darkness, Chester might trust you again."

"Save my worst enemy?" asked Norm. "You do not know what he did to me."

"Typical master stuff, I presume?"

"Yeah, but worst," replied Norm. "He reamed me with smoof, tacks, and bees. He psyched me into my lamp on Mars."

"Reamed? Psyched? Can you please drop the seventies slang, and tell me what he did to you in plain English?"

"He beat the crud out of me with smoof, tacks, and bees. He tricked me into my lamp on Mars."

"And what did you do to him?"

"I messed up his wishes," replied Norm. "I trapped his fairy god 'rents in my lamp, and peeled out–"

"Minus the slang."

"I trapped his fairy godparents in my lamp, and prepared to GONG away."

"Anything else?"

"I tried to wipeout – I mean kill – Turner with Crocker."

"And you think he's in the wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Nope, you're in the wrong," replied Calais. "Turner never harmed me. Chester likes Turner."

* * *

Norm wasn't sure if Calais was right or not. If she were, he'd have to save Turner. If she were wrong, he wouldn't have to save Turner from the Darkness. He didn't want to save Turner, so he hoped she was wrong. However, if he were ever forced in doing so, he definitely would want her to be right.

"I guess I'll save Turner if I find the Darkness or another Eliminator."

Norm tried to POOF out of his lamp, but his wand flickered and died. Norm groaned. His wand was out of power. Something was definitely going on in Fairy World. Luckily, he had genie powers, but he needed Chester's permission to do big things with him. However, GONGing out of his lamp was no big thing, and he did so easily.

He supposed that the universe wasn't safe yet. Saving it might earn back Chester's trust, without saving Turner. Or at least that was what he hoped.


	14. Eliminators as Dictators

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Eliminators as Dictators**

Barbed wire surrounded Fairy World, which had lost all its color. All the fairies, even Jorgen, who was caught when he left the Cave of Destiny, were marching through Fairy World, wearing drab black-and-white striped outfits.

Two Eliminators watched from above. Their expression proved that robots could feel smug. Fairy World was totally under their control, and the Chosen One couldn't stop them.

The Eliminators had shredded the fairies' wands (and one of them had absorbed one), and redirected the magic from any wand that they couldn't shred, or absorb to themselves. No one, fairy, or mortal, could stop them now.

The Lead Eliminator had a plan. He wanted to destroy the Darkness so it would never order him around again. The fact that the Darkness had the Chosen One at his heart made him like the plan even more. Two birds with one stone.

* * *

Love magic didn't work on Eliminators. Cupid had tried it when they had attempted to trap him, but his love arrows never had any effect beyond the normal effect of arrows. He supposed that was because the Eliminators weren't organic creatures, with natural life. They were machines brought to technomagical life by the Darkness.

* * *

Jorgen had checked Da Rules before leaving the Cave of Destiny, and they were all very fresh in his mind. None of them would be helpful for defeating the Darkness. Now, Jorgen knew the situation was dire.

* * *

Usually when Wanda was trapped like this, Cosmo was with her too. This time, however, Cosmo wasn't with her. He had been lost for months, bordering on a year. She thought that he'd come back as soon as the world was saved from the Pixies, and Anti-Fairies. However, he hadn't, not even when the Anti-Fairies came back.

* * *

The fairies chanted to themselves, as they marched, just to pass the time. However, the chanting managed to be even worse than the marching, and second place to being ruled by Eliminators. Most fairies weren't great singers, as they had learned to their dismay when they entered Fairy Idol.

The fairies wondered where the Chosen One was, and why he wasn't saving them. Wanda would be worried about Timmy, if she knew he was the Chosen One, but the Chosen One's identity was never fully revealed to the entire fairy populace.

* * *

"Go to Earth, subordinate ten," ordered the Lead Eliminator. "Use the wand you absorbed to turn it into metal, and anyone on it into a robot."

"Yes, sir," replied the Eliminator.

POOF!

* * *

Cupid had heard it from where he was, and internally panicked. If the Earth became metal, and all the humans became robots, love would begin to disappear from existence, and he'd lose his powers, causing him to wither, but not die.

There was no way that he'd let that happen, if he could stop it. However, he couldn't, and had to let it happen.


	15. Illogical, Impossible

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Illogical, Impossible**

This was illogical, impossible. Sentient robots couldn't have sucked him, and Timmy's parents up, and trapped them a jail cell. Technology just wasn't that advanced.

And that wasn't the only impossible thing. The robots had also sucked up Tootie, who was a fairy, strangely enough.

AJ wondered why there wasn't any rhyme or reason to what illogical, impossible things existed. Like, only having evil, sentient machinery, or only having creatures from a certain culture's mythology. What would there be next, genies?

He didn't see any, though who knew? He had just learned that the world was amazingly illogical, so maybe they didn't exist. Maybe.

He decided that he wanted to know about fairies, and the sentient robots, so he could understand what they were, why existed along aside each, and understand how the world actually worked, since science apparently wasn't 100% true.

"Tootie, you're a fairy?"

"Yes," replied Tootie.

* * *

Tootie knew that lying to AJ about that would be useless, since she was obviously flying, and obviously was holding a wand.

* * *

"Fairies exist?" questioned Timmy's mom.

"Once again, yes," replied Tootie with a resigned groan.

"Could you magically transport us out of this jail cell?" asked AJ.

"I doubt it," replied Tootie. "Since they trapped me in here, knowing that I was a fairy, magic is probably ineffective against this cell."

AJ was shocked that something as inherently illogical as a fairy could use human logic. He had thought that their illogical powers would cause them not use logic, since they could subvert it at will. Apparently, fairies could, and did use logic.

"Where's Timmy?" asked Tootie, sounding concerned.

Apparently, fairies had human emotions, like love and concern.

AJ internally kicked himself. She was Tootie, not a lab subject. Of course, she had human emotions. She was Tootie, the girl that always tried to win Timmy's heart, and had got it recently. Saying that she didn't have human emotions would be like saying that the grass was blue, and the sky was green.

"I haven't seen him lately," replied AJ. "In fact, for a while, I couldn't remember him."

"Oh," replied Tootie, sounding even more concerned.

"What? Do you think Timmy's in trouble?"

"Yes," replied Tootie. "Precisely."

"Is there anything we can do to save him?"

"We'll have to escape first," replied Tootie. "However, I have no clue if escape is possible."

Timmy's parents did an obvious display of fear. AJ agreed with them.

They were trapped in a dark jail cell, by sentient robots. Who wouldn't be frightened?


	16. AntiFairies, and Pixies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Anti-Fairies, and Pixies**

The Anti-Fairies, and Pixies had busted out of Abracatraz a few months ago. Neither of the species had made another plan yet, so no one noticed their freedom.

* * *

Head Pixie did a Pixie grimace. Since the Eliminators were in control of Fairy World, he figured that if the Eliminators ruled Fairy World, he couldn't rule it unless he teamed up with them, but he doubted the Eliminators would comply with his ideology, and that the Pixies would be able to force them too, since the Eliminators destroyed the fairy's powers easily.

He decided that the Eliminators needed to be defeated – sneakily of course, since being obvious would cause the Eliminators to enslave him too.

* * *

"Anti-Cozzy!" asked Anti-Wanda. "You finally took over Fairy World!"

Even though Anti-Cosmo had infinite patience, his wife's comment made him lose it.

"I did not," he said, his fury increasing his British accent. "If I was the King of Fairy World, the Universe would be an unlucky place."

"The Universe is an unlucky place," replied Anti-Wanda, in an odd combination of idiocy, and insight.

"Yes, yes, it is, slow sweetheart," replied Anti-Cosmo. "But, it's not _our _kind of unlucky."

"Oh," replied Anti-Wanda meekly.

Anti-Cosmo did the rich British man equivalent of rolling his eyes. If he wanted to rule Fairy World, he would have to save it from the Eliminators, just like his counterpart Cosmo would.

ANTI-POOF!

All the Anti-Fairies appeared in his castle.

He explained what they had to do. Some questioned it, but he dismissed them from his castle with trap doors. No one was allowed to question him, the King of Anti-Fairy World.

* * *

Anti-Wanda liked listening to him explain his plans. She liked knowing that one day they might succeed, and they'd rule the universe together, and never have to be trapped in any sort of prison again.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo hoped Anti-Wanda wouldn't reveal their plans like she usually did. Whenever he made a new plan to rule the world, he considered ANTI-POOFing up a muzzle for her, but he always decided not to.

He considered such affection to be his fairy's thing, but because of their figilly gland switch, it was swiftly becoming his. He didn't like the change, but that was useless in reversing it.

At least he hadn't turned into Cosmo yet, though he feared that it could happen soon. What if saving Fairy World from the Eliminators would quicken his transformation into Cosmo?

Anti-Cosmo almost considered abandoning what he was doing right then and there, but he reminded himself that he was a genius, and could think of a way to stop the transformation. However, it then occurred to him that if he became an idiot because of the gradual transformation, his previous thought wouldn't apply.

* * *

It is said that darkness can't overcome darkness; that only light can do that, but once light fails, darkness could need to step up the plate. Darkness of all kinds.


	17. Heroic Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Heroic Sacrifice **

Waves of metal spread over the Earth, turning it to metal.

* * *

"What is it?" asked Chester.

"I don't know," replied Norm. "But, I'm sure it's dangerous."

GONG!

Calais, Norm, and Chester appeared in his lamp. They eventually heard the sound of millions of robots turning on.

Norm GONGed them out, since he guessed that the metal wave was done.

Luckily for them, it was. Norm sighed in relief.

"I still don't trust you," said Chester.

Norm groaned. Why did Chester have to mention it?

He didn't want to save Turner, yet everyone else insisted that he should do so.

He supposed that was because Turner was the Chosen One. Norm wondered why Turner was the Chosen One. He would have chose someone different, like say, himself, or Chester. Not Turner.

However, Turner was great at kicking butt, including his. Chester was too, but Turner's ability at it was unsurpassed.

However, even with that knowledge, Norm didn't want Turner back. Even if Turner was the only one left who could save the world.

Which he was.

However, Norm reminded himself, if he ever wanted to be trusted by his godkid again, he had to rescue Turner from the Darkness.

Norm didn't know how though, which he supposed meant that he could stall the rescue till he got a way to do it.

He sensed something. Eliminators.

One was approaching the mobile home.

"Chester, there are Eliminators nearby," whispered Norm in the kid's ear.

"I don't trust you," replied Chester, sitting down on his previously green, now metal bed.

"Do think I'd lie about that?" replied Norm, sounding irritated. "What gain do you possibly think I'd get from lying about Eliminators? How would it benefit me?"

He paused for a few minutes.

"There's your answer," he continued. "It wouldn't."

Norm floated to Chester's window, and opened the curtains, which were now metal. Yes, an Eliminator was approaching.

Norm muttered a swear word under his breath.

He supposed that he had no excuse now. He had to save Turner from the Eliminators.

The Eliminator opened the door, which like the rest of the world, was metal.

It approached Chester, and Calais.

Norm groaned. He only had genie magic now, and blowing up an Eliminator might count as big magic. Genies needed permission from their masters to do big magic. Chester didn't seem to be inclined to give him permission for anything right now.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered to himself.

"Chester! Calais! Step away from the Eliminator!"

"I don't trust you," replied Chester stubbornly.

"Well," replied Norm. "I'm a lot more trustworthy than the Eliminator is."

"True," replied Chester, hiding under the metal bed.

"Calais, why aren't going someplace safe?" asked Norm, worried. "Do you want the Eliminator to suck you up?"

The Eliminator's mouth changed into a black hole. Norm gulped. He wondered if he was insane, since he didn't believe that anyone would let himself or herself get sucked into a black hole. Yet, there he was, letting exactly that happen.

Calais floated beside him, as though she wanted to sacrifice herself to Eliminator too.

"No!" hollered Norm. "Someone needs to take care of Chester, and since I got to save Turner from the Darkness, it can't be me. But, a kiss wouldn't go amiss, would it?"

"Sure, Gumball," replied Calais. "A big trilogy kiss for a great trilogy hero."

She floated beside him, and leaned in for a kiss. Norm gave her the kiss that she was leaning in for, and Norm wondered why life didn't have music playing in the background, because he thought that this kiss deserved to be set to one of Beethoven's greatest symphonies.

"Thanks for the kiss," said Norm. "Now, it's time for me to save the Chosen One!"

* * *

Calais GONGed away from the Eliminator, and watched helplessly as it sucked Norm up. She wanted to save him from it, but he was going to save Timmy.

She knew that if Timmy wasn't safe, the universe wouldn't be. Ever.

So, she stopped herself from saving Norm, despite the fact that she extremely wanted to.

"He's really going to save Timmy?" asked Chester.

"Yeah," replied Calais.

"Yay!"

The Eliminator attempted to shoot at Chester, but Calais GONGed the kid into Norm's lamp.

She GONGed into his lamp too, since if Norm, and Timmy were in the Eliminator, and she fought it, and won, the universe would be in big trouble.


	18. Red Ninja

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization, though you can point out anything else that I did wrong. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Red Ninja**

Tootie attempted to use her wand. It worked. She was in her ninja outfit, except it was red this time. Why red?

Tootie just wanted it to be that color, and she was furious at the Eliminators. She didn't know of the Cave Prophecy, or the Darkness.

The Eliminators approached the jail cell. Tootie crouched, and flew at them.

She kicked them swiftly in the face, and the chest. The Eliminator rushed at her, but she avoided him with a POOF.

She was loath to fight them, despite the fact that the "them" in question were Eliminators, and that she had fought lots of other foes. Nothing could prevent that guilt from getting at you after the fight, even if the actual fight was enjoyable – in a perverse way. Well, she supposed that was part of having emotions – and not being like Vicky.

Regardless of how she felt about fighting them, she had taken them all down.

"Thanks, Tootie," said AJ.

"You're welcome," replied Tootie. "I don't like hurting people – even if they're Eliminators. Hurting people is Vicky's thing, and she's …"

"I know," replied AJ.

Timmy's parents were celebrating their freedom like crazy. Tootie, and AJ looked at each other. Now was not the time for a victory festival. It would only alert the Eliminators, and neither of them wanted that.

"It's not time to celebrate," said Tootie grimly.

AJ continued, sounding equally grim, "We escaped the cell, but can we escape the prison?"

Timmy's parents stopped their loud celebration. AJ, and Tootie sighed in relief. The common-senseless adults understood common sense, despite being incapable of using it themselves.

POOF!

They appeared above Fairy World. Tootie had guessed that would be a problem for the humans, and had given them clouds to sit on. Timmy's parents were hooraying about sitting on a cloud, and AJ seemed to be studying it.

Tootie thought AJ was being much quieter than Timmy's parents. A ten-year old being quieter than two full-grown adults. Now, that was a sight to see.

So was Fairy World.

No longer was it dominated by pink. Instead, it was absolutely, shockingly colorless. Colorless wasn't fairy style. It was more Pixie style, though their style was gray, not the colorless look that Fairy World was currently sporting.

The fairies were in black-and-white prison outfits. Tootie doubted that they would deliberately dress themselves in such garb.

Their chant sounded horrible, and Tootie dearly wanted them to stop. If the Eliminators had ordered to the fairies to chant like that, they were idiots that deserved to be shot. Tootie didn't actually want to shoot them, but the hyperbole fitted.

"Fairy World's in trouble," she said. "It doesn't normally look like this."

"What does it normally look like?" asked AJ.

"Nice, sweet, pastel colored, pink," replied Tootie. "But, I don't have time to discuss it right now. It's in trouble, and if I get stalled…"

"I get the idea."

POOF!

A big eraser appeared over Tootie, and erased her from sight. She didn't understand why there had to be a visual metaphor, but she supposed it was okay if it didn't reveal her location. If it did, well, it would be useless.

She flew down, and began to look through Fairy World. The line of chanting fairies continued marching, and one almost bumped into her. When she looked at the line in detail, she was surprised to see that the Eliminators had caught Jorgen Von Strangle. When she had seen him previously, he was frightening, and appeared invincible. She supposed that even the Ruler of Fairy World wasn't invincible, though he often seemed that way.

She continued searching through Fairy World, but Timmy was nowhere to be found. She even double-checked, but she still didn't find him.

She sighed in relief. Timmy was safe, or at least she hoped so. If he weren't, that would be a problem.

A dark shape flitted past her. She wondered what it could possibly be, but she suspected it was an Anti-Fairy.

It flitted closer to her, and she got a better view. Yep, it was an Anti-Fairy.

Were the Anti-Fairies working with the Eliminators? Was this the type of bad luck that they'd want?

Tootie quivered. Whatever their reasons were, she didn't want to be spotted by one.

The Anti-Fairy glanced around, then centered on where she was.

Tootie winced. The Anti-Fairy seemed to know where she was.

ANTI-POOF!

A pencil redrew her. Oh no, she was visible again!

"What are you trying to do?" asked the Anti-Fairy.

"I'd like to ask you the same question," Tootie replied.

"I'm trying to save Fairy World from the Eliminators. You?"

"The same thing that you are, actually," replied Tootie. "You aren't tricking me, right?"

"No, I'm not," replied the Anti-Fairy. "We'd like to help you save Fairy World."

"Okay," replied Tootie. "But, if we find Timmy Tiberius Turner, please don't harm him."

"I can agree to that condition," replied the Anti-Fairy.

Tootie grinned. She reckoned that the Anti-Fairies would be powerful allies.


	19. Paradise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization, though you can point out anything else that I did wrong. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics. Also, I just realized that Chester had already found out about Norm hurting Timmy in _Godparent_, so he shouldn't have discovered it again in this. However, Chester finding out is crucial to the plot of both of the fanfics. Did any of you notice this? For now, you should probably just assume that it didn't really sink in _Godparent_, and Norm assumed that Chester wouldn't find out again. If that explanation doesn't work for you, you are welcome to make up your own. If you do, you should tell me what it is, so I can decide what the "official" explanation for it will be.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Paradise**

Norm woke up. He didn't expect to see anything when he opened his eyes, so seeing past Arabia, WITH GENIES AND MODERN TECHNOLOGY was a big shock for him. Did the Darkness really look like that? Was the Darkness that awesome? Or that bright?

Nope, he concluded, this can't be the Darkness. This has to be Genie World.

He was confused by the notion, since the genie had said that the Darkness had destroyed Genie World. However, Norm could dismiss that easily. The genie could have been lying to him. Since when had he believed everything he was told?

He wondered why Chester had freaked so much about his hatred of Timmy when he was perfectly okay with it in Fairy Court. He also wondered why he hadn't remembered that. He supposed that the answer to his first question was that it hadn't sunk in then, and the Pixies were being such a big problem that anything bad he did was rendered moot. Then he concluded that his reason for forgetting was that not all his memories had came back at the same time.

Norm gazed around Genie World. Now that he was in it, he wanted to make the most of it. He didn't need to save Turner, did he?

Norm spotted a genie dame that looked slightly like Calais. He wondered if she was Calais' mom. She probably was.

If so, that meant his parents were in Genie World. Norm wondered if that meant what he thought it meant. Had they abandoned him on Earth while they led a luxurious life in Genie World?

Norm supposed that if they did, that only meant that they were just as untrustworthy as everyone else. Not that he had high hopes about them, but that still hurt.

Norm decided to discard his emotional turmoil, and just have loads of fun in Genie World.

He wondered what to do first, since Genie World had every awesome thing that he could imagine. He glanced around, and settled on the nightclub, until he recalled that the only genies around were the parents of his generation. Nope, he would not be going in the nightclub.

Norm then saw that Genie World had a go-kart place. He grinned. That would be great.

GONG!

Norm appeared at the go-kart place, in a go-kart. He groaned when he realized that he had no opponents. Go-karting didn't have the same thrill without them. Since he was a genie again, and his master hadn't gave him permission to do anything big, he supposed that he had to race without them. Which would make it a drive, not a race.

Norm groaned.

He supposed he would have to find something else to do.

He could look for Turner, like he was supposed to, since Turner might be in Genie World too, but he didn't want to. He knew that if he found Turner, he'd be able to return to Calais, and Chester, but he didn't want to lose this amazing chance to have fun in Genie World.

He floated up into the sky, and looked at Genie World from above. When he realized that it had a baseball stadium, he grinned. He would be so there!

Norm flew down to the baseball stadium, and alighted majestically in the best seat.

* * *

The Darkness noticed had the genie as soon as he entered, and supposed it had to trick him too. It was slow when the genie decided to go-kart race, causing the genie to abandon the endeavor. However, it knew had to trick the genie now, or everything could become really busted.

* * *

Norm sighed in relief when the players, and the other audience members appeared. He could finally have fun!

Genie World was paradise for Norm, and there was no way that he'd be leaving!

However, Norm recalled that he had came there in the first place to rescue Turner from the Darkness, so Chester would trust him again. He hoped Chester, and Calais were safe, and that the Eliminators hadn't got them.


	20. The Misery of Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization, though you can point out anything else that I did wrong. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Misery of Light and Darkness**

Timmy was utterly bored of Genie World. Yeah sure, it was cool at first, but after a day, the novelty wore off. Tootie, Chester, and AJ were not in Genie World. His back-up friends, Elmer, and Sanjay weren't there either. His parents didn't live there either. Instead, Genie World was filled with millions of genies that he didn't know.

Sure, the genies were nice to him, but that was all they were. Nice. Just nice. They weren't his friends, they weren't his family; they were just nice, awesome magical creatures that he didn't know very well.

In addition, as if the lack of his friends and family wasn't enough, his V-cube, and Crimson Chin comic books were not in Genie World. They were at his house, on Earth. He tried asking the genies to GONG them up, but their only reaction was to ask him what all that stuff was, causing Timmy to walk away in exasperation.

He also discovered that all the food was intangible, just like some illusion, even if the genies GONGed it up for him. He wondered if intangible food was a magical creature thing.

Maybe he really was in an illusion. Maybe he was inside the Eliminator. Maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe he was in the Darkness.

Timmy didn't know what "maybe" was the correct one. All of them sounded plausible – slightly – though he'd expect the Darkness to be more, well, dark. Not for it to be a bright, Arabian-style wonderland, full to the brim with genies.

And if it was an illusion, who made it, and why did they?

It couldn't be the interior of the Eliminator, since that sounded like a tight fit.

Timmy laughed at himself. He knew fairies, and genies, yet he thought that the size of an Eliminator's interior was relative to its exterior. He knew fairies, and genies, yet he expected the world to be a logical place, where two plus two would always, and everywhere equal four, and large worlds wouldn't fit inside sentient robots.

Logic could just be an illusion, just the intangible food of Genie World. Illogical things could happen everyday, and only get logic ascribed to them, because humans wanted, and needed it.

An illogical world. That sounded fun, and disastrous!

Timmy decided to stop pondering philosophical questions, and start thinking of a way to escape Genie World, wherever it was.

Genie World seemed to be infinite, and had nowhere that it would be possible to fall off, so those methods of escaping wouldn't work.

He didn't see any portals, or Eliminators, so he couldn't use them either. The Darkness wasn't there, so he couldn't go into it, and use it to escape. None of the genies were able to GONG him to Earth, no matter who, or how many times he asked. He might have just been too rude about it, though he doubted that was why they didn't. If he was rude, they'd probably would have wanted him to leave their sight immediately, and would gladly GONG him there.

Timmy sighed. Was he to stay in this place forever, without his friends, or/and family?

He hoped not, but hoping hadn't changed anything yet.

* * *

Timmy Turner's plight was splitting the Darkness' heart in two. Not literally, of course. If the Darkness' heart was literally splitting, the Darkness would end up becoming a dead, black hole. One probably wonders how a black hole could possibly be dead, but no one has got an answer to this question yet.

It wanted Timmy to become its friend, but both Timmy Tiberius Turner, and Norm the Genie made it clear in their minds that they had no desire to befriend it. If the Darkness had tear ducts, and clear fluid in its body, that revelation would have drove it to tears. Without them, it had to rely on senseless destruction to get its feelings across, and get them out.

The senseless destruction only served to make millions more people, and creatures hate it, which only increased the Darkness' sadness, and anger.

One act of hate can doom two worlds, but heartbreak can be just as, or even more effective.


	21. Revelation of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization, though you can point out anything else that I did wrong. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Revelation of Darkness**

Genie World was cool, despite the limitations, but Norm couldn't help but start worrying about Calais, and Chester. Had the Eliminators got them? Had the Darkness came back, and destroyed them?

He hoped that none of that had happened, though he doubted his hopes would come true.

He wanted to stay in Genie World, and have fun there, though he knew that he needed to save Turner. If he didn't, Earth, and Fairy World would be destroyed, and Chester would never trust him again.

He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to leave Genie World either, and he didn't want to save _Turner_.

Turner probably wasn't in Genie World anyway, so he wouldn't be able to rescue him anyway.

Norm grinned, but remembered that Chester wanted, needed him to save Turner, and if he didn't, he'd never trust him again.

He rolled his eyes, wondering why the Darkness had to tear his heart in two like that. Why couldn't it just be a save-the-world mission for Turner? Why couldn't the Darkness have been stopped before it sucked up Genie World? If it was, Norm knew he wouldn't have to save Turner, his worst enemy, from its clutches. If it was, he might not even have met Turner in the first place, and would be a much happier genie, even if he didn't have attentive parents.

* * *

In the heart of the Darkness, ripples were passing. The Darkness was heartbroken, Timmy longed for his friends and family, Norm's emotions went in every direction, and all those feelings caused ripples in the Darkness' heart.

The Darkness longed to ease the ripples, but found that it couldn't control its own heart. It couldn't prevent itself from wanting friends, and couldn't make itself want to.

It noticed the devastation that it had caused, and its heart broke even more, since it realized that it had just lost possible friends. Maybe everyone was right when they said it was evil. Maybe the Chosen One should have destroyed it. Maybe it should destroy itself.

It had such high hopes for Timmy, but in the end, those hopes had come to naught. The Chosen One was chosen to obliterate, not to love. It should have known that, but blinded itself with hope instead, because being blinded with hope was better than having 20/20 vision with none.

The illusion began to flicker in and out of existence. The Dark that it hid was exposed, and Timmy, and Norm looked around in terror. The Dark; the eternal, universal fear of all living beings, magical or not, human or creature.

Luckily for them, the Dark was quickly painted over by a scene of Genie World. Not the peaceful, utopian scene that was there previously. No, this one was chilling, and dark.

* * *

Norm frowned. The Dark probably mean that they were in the Darkness. Genie World was just an illusion. He almost began to cry, but stopped himself. If he could go through fifty thousands years of slavery, a young jerk, godparenting, Pixie tricks, Anti-Fairy plans, and rejection by his kid without crying, surely he could endure learning that Genie World didn't exist anymore.

However, he couldn't stop it from hurting. If Genie World existed, he and Calais could live there instead in Fairy World when Chester lost them, whenever that was. If Genie World still existed, he'd know that genies were meant to be enslaved, or were meant to. If Genie World existed, his species would have their own world, and wouldn't have to live in anyone else's. If Genie World existed, Jorgen might finally get some respect for his species, and stop calling them "filthy." If Genie World existed, genies would be able to meet each other easily.

Since it didn't, all those hopes might have well be dust. None of them could ever come true, now or ever.

When Genie World flickered back up, Norm smiled. Maybe it did exist after all. Maybe his hopes weren't dust.

He gazed up at the sky in appreciation, and then wished he hadn't. The sky was no longer utopian blue, and was covered by the Darkness, which was using its funnel to suck up the ground. He groaned. The Darkness was going to destroy Genie World again? Why was it pulling his hopes like that?

One of the other genies asked, "What is that thing?"

"_That thing _is the Darkness, world destroyer extraordinaire," replied Norm in bitter annoyance, just as another genie, that looked a lot like him, except with straighter hair, and a darker blue coloring replied, "It's the Darkness. It destroyed Wonder World eons ago."

Norm groaned. Why did his dad have to steal his spotlight? Well, he assumed the genie was his dad, at least. Maybe he wasn't. He didn't care.

Another genie concluded loudly that the Darkness would destroy Genie World, and Norm muttered a sarcastic comparison to Einstein.

"Hey, Percy!"

Norm looked in the direction of the voice. It was a genie dame with a mild green tail, holding a baby stroller. The genie dame looked a lot like he would if he was female, so Norm wondered if she could be his mother.

"Norm's awake." continued the dame, and Norm couldn't help but sardonically comment:

"Of course I'm awake, do you really think anyone could sleep with the Darkness about to destroy their world?"

While he sardonically commented, he heard the dame say, "Please don't cause mass hysteria. I want the little cutie to go back to sleep."

Norm felt like throwing up. Did she have a fetish for sleeping fifty thousand year old offspring, or something? Nope, he would not be going back to sleep.

Then, he rethought it. She had a baby in a baby stroller. The baby could be named after him – or could be him, and this could just be an illusion showing the destruction of Genie World.

His disgust at what he thought she meant changed to joy at what she did mean. His mom did love him; it was just that the Darkness had previously shown him an illusion without regard for who exactly was in it.

"Yes, Fern," sighed his dad. "Can't wake up the baby, can we?"

Norm groaned. Maybe his dad didn't though.

His mom called his dad's name as the Eliminators funneled out of the Darkness. One of them shot at a non-humanoid genie.

His mom then started GONGing up objects, and lobbed them at the Eliminators, and Darkness. Norm wondered if she thought this was some kind of video game, and rolled his eyes.

She then swore, and began to reassure his baby self. Norm groaned. He didn't need to be reassured about her cussing. An Eliminator shot her in the back while she reassured the baby, and Norm groaned, though he did feel sad too.

His mom returned to her battle with the Darkness, and Norm smiled. It was nice to know that she cared about him, and would protect him if necessary, though he knew for sure that he wouldn't need it.

Some of the genies were sucked up by the Darkness, but his mom GONGed them back, and continued with the onslaught of GONGed up objects.

She loudly asked why the Darkness was doing this, but the Eliminators replied instead:

"WE ARE THE ELIMATORS. WE WANT TO DESTROY YOU!"

He rolled his eyes, and saw that his dad felt like doing so too.

"DON'T ELIMATE THEM," said the Darkness. "I MADE YOU AND CAN UNMAKE YOU!"

Norm was surprised. It sounded as though the Darkness either cared about them, or wanted to keep them as prisoners. Since the Darkness didn't contain any other real genies, Norm guessed that they weren't kept as prisoners, which meant…

No, that was impossible. Was it?

Humans weren't pure evil, so why couldn't the Darkness not be?

The Eliminators didn't obey the Darkness, and continued to suck things up. Norm waited for the unmaking-of-Eliminators but it didn't happen. Maybe good help was hard to find, or the Darkness really was evil. He didn't know.

His dad steadily told the Eliminators that they were immortal, and couldn't be destroyed. The Eliminator's response was:

"BUT WE CAN TRAP YOU!"

It sucked in part of a genie's tail, and then shot out a weird goo, which turned into the various containers that would be used to trap genies. Each genie got its own container. His dad was in an oil lamp, his mom, a glass bottle, and he was sucked in his unmistakable purple lava lamp.

Then, the Eliminators destroyed Genie World, causing the lamps to fall to Earth.

Norm clenched his teeth. The Darkness had ruined fifty thousand years of his life. He wouldn't let it ruin any more of them.

He was going to save Turner from the Darkness, whether he, or the Darkness, liked it, or not!


	22. Saving the Chosen One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization, though you can point out anything else that I did wrong. I allow anonymous reviews (reviews from people without accounts), so if you don't have an account, you can review my fanfics.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Saving the Chosen One**

Timmy was confused. Apparently, the Darkness and co had just destroyed Genie World, and he was now in all encompassing, inescapable darkness. He wondered how he had managed to avoid getting killed, since he guessed that the Eliminators were good at their job, and could kill him.

Well, he supposed, at least he knew where he was. Inside the Darkness. Trapped in an endless, destructive night, for which he doubted would give way to morning.

His friends, and family still weren't there, and he now felt very glad of that. They weren't in danger. However, he was. Gulp!

"Kid, kid, kid," said a voice that sounded a lot like the male genie's. "Hey, Turner! Norm's here to save you, even though I really don't want to."

"Whose Norm?"

"Me," replied the genie with a sigh, and Timmy wasn't sure whether it was from joy, or exasperation with him.

Timmy felt the genie pick him up. Apparently it wasn't possible to just poof him out, or something like that.

* * *

Norm looked around the Darkness. Where was the smoofing exit?

It was just dark, infuriately dark. He tried to GONG up a light, but the light didn't illuminate anything other than itself.

"Chosen One, do you have any Chosen One powers?"

"No," replied Turner. "I can play the Wand though."

"Do you have the Wand?" he asked. "If you do, get it out. If not, we may be doomed."

Timmy whipped out the Wand, "Of course, I do! This Wand is too cool to give away!"

Norm definitely had to agree about that. The Wand was a white guitar, with a big star as the main part, and a smaller star as the end. Even if _Gimme the Wand _wasn't about getting that wand (or getting wands at all), Norm thought he might want to adapt it into a song about doing so.

"Whew, cool Wand!"

"Told you," replied Turner, in a way that Norm now knew was friendly.

Friendly? Turner was being friendly? No way!

Turner wasn't nice, and friendly, was he? Was he still in an illusion?

Norm heard the Darkness call Turner's name, and groaned. The Darkness liked Turner, did it? Just like everyone else in the universe.

Timmy Tiberius Turner: Chosen One. Why Turner? Why that young jerk? Why wasn't he, Norm the Genie, the Chosen One? Why couldn't he use the Wand, and save the universe in four minutes? Why couldn't he get his revenge on the Darkness? Why couldn't he get all the fame?

Norm told his jealous thoughts of glory to shut the heck up. Turner was the Chosen One, and that probably wasn't going to change any time soon. Also, saving the world would probably be hard.

Turner started playing the Wand, using his tongue, and butt in the weirdest ways. A white, jello-ish mist formed around him. The mist gathered together, and became semi-solid. Then, icy blue light blasted through the Darkness, and Norm heard a sound of combined pain, and pleasure. The Darkness ruptured in a burst of white light, and he saw that they were in starless space.

He saw the Earth, and groaned. The blue-green planet was light-years away.

The Darkness recovered from the hit, and the red-black vortex reopened.

Turner played his Wand-guitar again, right into the red-black vortex, which Norm thought looked like an open wound. Gory, yeesh!

The Darkness was once again pained by blue-white light. Norm found it to be a great light show, but wondered if they'd ever get to Earth, or Fairy World.

"Turner, could you wish us to Earth?"

"Sure," replied the kid. "I wish we were back on Earth."

GONG!

The Darkness heard Timmy's wish. Apparently, he still hated it, even though he knew that it would make a utopia for him if he wished. Norm also still loathed it, and was amazingly keen to show it. It couldn't deny that the genie had a reason, but it also couldn't deny how much it hurt.

The Darkness then remembered that it was a powerful black hole, and if it wanted Timmy back, it could go to Earth, and get him back!

"Timmy, Norm, you're back!"

Norm smiled. It was nice to be with his godkid, and Calais again.

"Big trilogy kiss?" asked Calais, leaning in toward him. However, Timmy interrupted them.

"I don't think we have time! The Darkness is probably coming to Earth!"

Norm groaned. Why did Turner have to ruin his kiss?

* * *

The sky above Fairy World darkened. The Eliminators knew what that meant. The Darkness was back. It would recall, or unmake them, and everything that they'd gained would be lost.

Cupid felt love in the air, and it seemed to be coming off the Darkness. He was confused. He had never known that the Darkness could feel love.

In his headquarters, the Love Meter went from "Nots of Love" to "Lots of Love."

The pink clouds that Fairy World rested on began to be sucked into the Darkness, along with the Eliminators. Fairies were sucked in too, but that only set them free.

* * *

The Eliminators broke apart, becoming mere missile parts. Jorgen grinned. Missiles. Fairy World could definitely put them to use!

* * *

Wanda saw that a wand had fell out of one of the Eliminator-missiles, and picked it up. She noticed that Earth's metal coating was retreating. That was good.

* * *

"Norm, what am I supposed to wish for?" asked Chester. "I have only one genie wish left, and I want to set you free, but the world needs saving too."

Norm gazed at his godkid. Wow, he was one good kid. He wanted both his fairy, and the world to be safe. Norm knew that if he told Chester to set him free, the world might be not be saved, but if he told Chester to save the world, he'd have to spend his life in his lamp. Neither of those were great options, so Norm took a third option.

"Chester, remember what I told you about wishing for three more wishes?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Chester. "Masters can use their last wish to wish for three more wishes. I wish I had three more wishes."

"Sure, kid," replied Norm, snapping his fingers.

GONG!

"First, I wish that Earth, and Fairy World were back to normal."

GONG!

All traces of the Darkness disappeared, other than the actual Darkness, which still loomed in the sky above.

The Anti-Fairies, and Pixies wondered what to do now, and PINGed or ANTI-POOFed back to their respective worlds.

"Second, I wish that only me, Calais, you, and the Darkness remembered this."

GONG!

"Third, I wish you were my fairy godparent again."

GONG!

Norm's wand reappeared, fully charged, his crown acquired a new shine, and his wings unbent – adventure can sometimes be bad on the wings. Da Rules practically leaped into his hands.

"Thanks kid," he replied.

"Sure, Norm," replied Chester. "You're a great god-dad."

Norm smiled. It was always nice to know that his godkid cared about him.

"TIMMY TURNER!"

That was the Darkness calling. No one cared about the Darkness. It spent its whole life destroying everything, making trillions of enemies, and no friends, not even acquaintances.

Turner was probably the closest to a friend that it had, and he was the Darkness' enemy, and in Norm's opinion, overrated.

His life used to be like that, Norm remembered. He used to think that humans, fairies, and every other sentient being in the universe were evil, and that love was non-existent – at least in senses other than the synonym for shagging. Looking for friends didn't even occur to him, since he didn't know that such thing was possible.

Sure, the Darkness had destroyed Genie World, but it wasn't as though it could shut off its vortex, could it?

Well, if the Darkness wanted Turner, he'd give it Turner. No, he wouldn't break Chester's heart, and give it the real Turner.

GONG!

A Turner clone appeared. This clone was made to be extra affectionate, and like the dark.

The Darkness went down from Fairy World, settling above Chester's mobile home.

Norm GONGed out of the home, holding the clone by the scruff of the neck. The grass was getting scraped off the ground by the vortex. Chester's mailbox was flying through the air, buffeted by the vortex winds – this was the one time that its disappearance wasn't caused by humanity's reaction to Bucky McBadBat's utter lack of baseball skill. The train tracks separating the **Happy Trails** trailer park from the rich intellectuals were lifted up, and sucked in too.

Norm was hit with all of it, making him wonder why he was bothering to do this. Then, he remembered that he was doing this so all this didn't happen again.

He finally reached the swirling red-black vortex. The colors mixed in a chaotic pattern, and he almost lost his nerve, until he told himself that he was Norm the Magical, Swinging, Fairy/Genie Hybrid, and had saved the world two times, and endured many worst things.

He tossed up the clone, and the Darkness sucked it up. It left majestically, and looking amazingly satisfied.

He POOFed **Happy Trails **back to its normal state of half-clean, half-dirty, half-broken, and half-working. Then he reconsidered, and POOFed the dirty, and broken things into clean non-broken things.

The impossible, nerdy fairy girl POOFed into Chester's mobile home.

"Timmy! You're safe!"

She planted a kiss on the bucktoothed kid's cheek, and Turner blushed. Then, she POOFed them both out.

Norm smiled. He no longer had to be in the same room as Turner. Alright, maybe Turner wasn't that bad; just overrated.

Calais gave him a non-interrupted trilogy kiss, and he sighed happily. Perfect.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **_Facing Darkness in the Dark _will have a sequel, but not for a while. The series is on hiatus now. I have four stories in progress at the moment, and I have plans for several others, and working on a sequel for this might end up being inconvenient. I do have an idea for it, though; don't worry about that. Thanks for all the wonderful Alerts, Faves, and Reviews!


End file.
